Star Wars what if episode VI: Phantom Forces
by TOTW Fanfiction Edition
Summary: Shaken By his encounter With Vader, Luke turns his back on the Jedi and the light side and refuses to join the Empire but when a mysterous stranger offers him to teach him a different path, Luke will be led down a path that could change the fate of the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars**

It had been a week sense Luke had fought Vader, since he had fought Vader on Cloud City and gotten that shocking revelation. "I am your father." the voice of Vader was still ringing in his ear. Was it true? How, why? why didn't Ben tell him? Ben, Owen, do they know? Did any of them know?" Luke let out a snarl as he punched the padded wall of his room. Seemed like mechanical hands didn't have the same kind of pain receptors a regular human hand had.

Luke shook his head as the Vader's words went through his mind. "Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father. If you only knew the power of the Dark Side Search your feelings, you *know* it to be true!"

Lukes thoughts were interrupted by the high pitch chirp of the doorbell.

"Come in." he said with a growl in his voice.

Leia came in with a plate of food and a Juri Juice. A looked at Luke and gave him a gentle smile. "Good morning."

Luke nodded but didn't really smile.

"I hope you're doing ok."

Luke once again nodded.

"I brought you some breakfast just in case you were hungry."

"Thanks Leia."

Leia looked at Luke, his eyes were bloodshot and looked baggy he looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"Luke are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Really because you look awful."

"I said I'm fine!"

Leia jumped back at the change of Luke's tone. the young man sighed and shook his head as he realized he snapped.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I've just been a bit stressed that's all."

"Yeah no kidding, ever sense you fought Vader you've seemed to be a bit on edge."

"Yeah well, try losing your hand somtime. it's not very fun."

Leia held back a chuckle. The two laughed a bit. But Leia let out a sigh.

"But it's not the hand is it."

Luke sighed and nodded.

"Yeah it's not."

"Then tell me what's going on."

Luke wanted to open his mouth but something kept him from speaking. What could he tell her "Yeah sorry Leia my dad is a Sith Lord and is the Military Commander of the Empire that destroyed you're planet." What if she didn't trust him.

"I-I don't know how to explain it. Frankly I don't even fully know if I understand what's going on myself."

Leia looked and nodded.

"I understand. Just if you ever need something let me know okay?"

"Will do."

As the door closed, Luke once again found himself alone. With a loud growl, he once again punched the wall.

"Blast it Ben why didn't you tell me?!

Almost like an answer to a prey, the ghost of Obi-Wan seemed to appear before him.

"There is much you don't know."

As Luke gazed upon the image of the old man he snarled.

"You lied to me. You told me that Darth Vader betrayed and murdered my father."

"Your father... was seduced by the Dark Side of the Force. He ceased to be the Jedi Anakin Skywalker and _became_ Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So, what I told you was true... from a certain point of view."

"A certain point of view?"

" Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Anakin was a good friend. When I first met him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong."

Luke shook his head. "And what else are you not telling me? Are the Jedi only good from a certain point of view? Is the Dark Side stronger from a certain point of view? If I can't even trust you to tell me about who my father is, how can I trust you now? How can I trust you to tell me who my father truly is"

"He's more machine now than man. Twisted and evil."

"From a certain point of view right?"

"luke…"

The young man then looked at his saber.

"All I wanted to be was a Jedi like my father and now I don't even know what he was…or is."

"Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit, but they could be made to serve the Emperor."

"Is that what you told my father?"

"Luke…I-I only wanted to protect you."

"I'm tired of your protection!" Luke screamed "I'm tired of the lies, I'm tired of the manipulation, and I don't need you to tell me what my destiny is."

Ben sighed. "I…I won't try to manipulate. Your destiny is your own. But be warned you are going down a path I cannot follow you on."

"good I don't want you to follow me."

As the ghost disappeared, Luke began to pack some clothes, and walk out of the room. Leia was outside. a concerned look was on her face. Luke gave a nervous chuckle. "You heard all of that didn't you?"

"I head you screaming to yourself."

"You didn't here Ben talking to me?"

"What, Luke the only one talking was you."

Luke couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief. She heard something's, but at least she didn't know everything.

"Luke are you ok? Did something happen to your father?"

"I…I don't know anymore. I need to get away from things for a while do you mind?"

"No, of course not. Where are you going?"

"I don't know got any ideas."

"Might I suggest Nar Shaddaa," Lando said as he interrupted the scene.

"It's a good party planet, lots of women and the planet doesn't have any loyalty to the empire."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Nar Shaddaa is a hive of scum and villainy that makes Tatooine looks like a saint's planet. Not to mention that the planet is filled with bounty hunters and Hutt Crime Lords."

"Actually Nar Shaddaa sounds like a great place."

"Luke are you sure?"

"Yeah I'll be fine.

The princess chuckled and shook her head.

"Then here, consider it a payment for your services thus far."

Luke looked down to see fifty thousand credits in his hand .

"Leia I…"

"Go ahead."

Luke smiled.

"Thanks I'll try not to spend it all in one place."

"Go, enjoy yourself…just be careful ok?"

"I will."

"And may the force be with you."

~0~

Nar Shaddaa was a hive of scum and villainy The whole planet was a giant city much like Coruscant, but it felt dirtier. Streets were riddled with shady dealers as far as the eye could see. it was like a metallic jungle and if you had the money you could find your disease.

As Luke and R2 walked down the streets, R2 gave a couple of chirps.

"I'm surprised you're not nervous buddy. Then again it's better than that swamp huh?"

the droid gave a couple of chirps in agreement.

The two heard loud music coming from what appeared to be a club. The Sign glared. _Club Obi-wan All welcome We serve droids_. Luke couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"Heh the old man had a club named after him."

The inside was certainly noisy and flashy. Three giant hotubs laid at the far end of the main room with a sitting area on the far left with a door that appeared to lead to some sort of droid Spa.

"Wow Fancy place."

as luke walked forward, he was greeted by a practical droid.

"Welcome to club Obi-Wan My name is L4V7 how may I help you."

"uh one human and one Astromech droid please."

"Right this way sir."

Luke paid for an oil bath for r2 and sat down and laid his head back. For once it was nice to get away from everything…away from the empire, away from the Rebellion, away from everything.

"Maybe being at home wasn't such a bad place."

"May I take your order sir?" The Bartender droid asked.

"What would you recommend?"

"Patrons say the Colovian Brandy is good the house favorite is Arkanian sweet milk."

"I'll take that please."

The droid slid the drink in his direction. The young farmboy took a swig. the drink had a kick to it, and spirit tasted sweet as it slid down his throat.

"Hey there cutie."

Luke looked over to see a Twilek standing over him. She was far different that any Twilek he had seen before towering in appearance, Big boned, broad shouldered, elephantine yet sturdy legs that stood like massive tree trunks, Brawny Arms that seemed strong enough to put a Wookie to shame all connected to a body consisting of a torso with a large belly and meaty breast. in all she had a fleshiness about her that was in short fat.

What Luke noticed first however was the her face. She had broad nose, large puffy cheeks and lips plump enough to numb a man's face if they were to come into contact. Her skin was Pink and purple spots that riddle her thick Lekku that was draped across her shoulders. Strange he had never seen a Twilek with that kind of coloration before. between her height and girth the young boy couldn't help but find himself a little intimidated by her appearance.

"Hi," Luke said meekly before taking another swig of his drink.

"You're Luke Skywallker aren't you?" Her voice while feminine was dark and sturdy. Sending a kind of chill down luke's spine.

"and how do you know that?"

"I mean that is you isn't it, The renegade pilots that managed to blow up a planet busting battle station with a single torpedo? you have quite the reputation in the outer rim"

"yeah that's me. What do you an autoprint?"

"Nah I just wanted to know for sure. My name is Takeda."

"Nice to meet you. So what's you're gig. Smuggler, Bounty Hunter?"

"A pirate actually."

"Really" Luke mused

he then looked over at her belt and saw something that looked awfully familiar. It was a rust colored hilt with strange red markings on it.

"Is that a lightsaber?"

"This thing?" Takeda asked as she pulled the hilt out.

I found this while raiding a cargo ship filled with ancient artifacts."

"She flipped what appeared to be a switch on the hilt. With a loud hiss, a copper colored blade shot up.

"Whoa!" Takeda gasped as she jumped back. "Cool!"

Luke then pulled out his lightsaber and activated it. "the weapon of a Jedi Knight for a more civilized age."

Luke pressed his blade against Takeda, the blades cracked and sparked as they made impact.

They both deactivated their blades and put them back in their respective places. The Pirate let out a small chuckle

"Personal I'll take the heavy fire power of a blaster cannon."

"You look strong enough to carry one."

"Boy, I carry one single handed like it's a blaster rifle."

Luke laughed "Impressive, most impressive."

The Twilek woman gave a half grin. "Are you mocking me?"

"No not at all."

Perhaps it was the mead talking, but Luke found himself covering to do something that under normal circumstances he would not have.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked.

The Pirate seemed surprised by the offer at first.

"Is that an invitation?"

"I can use the company."

The woman smiled.

"I won't turn down a man of your reputation. "

After a few drinks, the conversations got looser and soon Takeda began to tell look about her past. It turned out she had been born the day the empire was created and she had been enslaved to a hutt on Nal Hutta until she had manged to hitch a ride on a pirate ship piloted by the Infamous Red Blade . Oddly enough one of the things that stuck with her was hutt eating habits

"I had worked on that ship for five years, learing how to cook, shoot and anything they could teache me. Over time The Blade and I became friends and then he told me a secret. The Red Blade was a mantle that has been passed down form legend to legend for over a millennia. So when he retired he passed down the Mantle to me. "

So you're the blade now?

She nodded. "What about you?"

"I was a farmboy, my dad was a clone wars vet though I didn't get to know him. He died before I was born. I was raised by my uncle, helped him with his farm while blasting wamp rats in Beggar's Canyon. Then the Empire came and killed my family."

"Is that why you joined the rebels?"

"I originally thought so. Now I'm not so sure."

"I understand."

All of the sudden Takeda's communicator activated. an image of a duros popped up. "Hey blade it looks like we got a live one. We could really use some help here."

"On my way. Well tiger it looks like I got to go."

"Will I see you again?" Luke asked.

"Maybe somewhere in the galaxy, but in the meantime…" she planted a kiss on Luke's cheek and walked away. Luke couldin't help but smile.

"Yeah I must really be drunk. "

Luke's thoughts were interpreted when someone tapped his shoulder.

"You Want to buy some death sticks?" A short humanoid asked in a hushed voice. Luke thought about it for a bit. Death sticks were a mild hallucinogen primarily sold on Outer Rim worlds, typical they were known to give a since of euphoria though at a cost. People who took death sticks often faced shorter lifespans and terrible addictions. All things considering Luke felt like it was worth the risk. The young boy put the credits in the dealers hand causing said dealer to walk away with gitty laugher. Luke started to put the substance to his lips.

"I wouldn't do that." A low gravely said.

Luke turned his head to see a mysterious stranger in a dark cloak. His face was covered by what appeared to be a mask and hood leaving nothing but his eyes visible.

"It's said that death sticks can weaken one's connection to the force, sometimes permanently."

Luke gave a snark laugh. "All the more reason to use it."

"Your choice, but it'd be a sad waste of potential."

Now curious Luke put the death stick down.

"How do you know about my potential in the force?"

"I felt your presence the moment you walked into the room. You're powerful young one, or at least you could be."

"You can feel the force? Are you a Jedi?"

"A Jedi? No, but I do have knowledge."

Now luke was confused.

"So you're a sith."

the man chuckled. "Is that how you see things? Black or White, Jedi or Sith? The force is not limited to two particular sects. It is a power that supersedes any of that. Something you're father failed to realize.

"How do you know my Father you don't even know who I am."

"I know Your father was the key to the rise of the Empire. It was the Empire's plan to manipulate him. It was originally meant to be a tirade of power or so I originally thought.

"And you know this how?"

"I was there before there was an empire. I was there before the Sith had revealed themselves, like you I was betrayed by those I trusted. I have spent the last 30 years finding myself. Perhaps…" He then looked over at Luke. "Perhaps it wasn't chance that you and I are here now.

Luke smirked.

"I see where this is going. What do you want from me?"

"It's not what I want. it's what you want. You want to know about the Dark Side. You want to know if it's more powerful than the light. I can show you the Dark side if you allow me to. I can show you power no Jedi will teach you."

"And why should I trust you?"

"I have no love for the empire. I'd gain nothing in betraying you

"And if I say no?"

"It's your choice. Feel free to change your mind."

The stranger proceeded to hand Luke a star map.

"But I am willing to teach if you are willing to learn."

he started to walk away.

"Wait I didn't get your name.

The Stranger was silent for a moment. "Call me Maul."

 **A/N: Sorry this is so long. I hope no one feels like I've ruined Luke's character. If you want to know what Takeda sounds like Look up the Velvet Underground specifically Nico. I was going to describe her as being built like a Large Sumo wrestler, but I don't know if they have Sumo wrestlers in Star Wars. XD. Yes maul is here. In this continuity though he never got involved in the Clone Wars and has spent the last 30 years as kind of a wonderer and right now, he hates Sidious as much as anyone. Anyway I hope you enjoy it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke began to pounder his thoughts. Something that stranger had told him bounced around in his mind. "I can teach you the ways of the dark side." He had a dream just the night before that Vader had killed Leia and Han in front of him. Maybe that could happen, all because he wasin't strong enough. He kept looking down at Star Map in front of him.

"It is your destiny." A voice echoed in his mind. The decision wa made he was going to take the chance. He walked over to Leia's conference room. Leia and Lando sat on opposite sides drawing up what appeared to be some kind of blueprint or plan.

"Leia can I talk to you, privately?" Luke asked.

Leia nodded and got up.

"What's up Luke?

"I request to take a leave of absence till further notice. Is that ok?"

"um sure, how long do you need?"

"I don't know. A couple of weeks, possibly a couple of months. I don't want to hamper any efforts to save Han."

"Look, let us worry about Han. You do what you need to do. Just promise me one thing."

"Sure anything."

"Please be careful. I'm worried about you."

"I will I promise."

Luke followed the Star Map very closely the truth is he had never been this far from space with the exception of maybe Dagobah. Seeing the planet from a distance he only looked down at the planet in amazement. The Planet had an Oxygen mix, Type I atmosphere the map above read the word Dathomir.

"Dathomir, what kind of a planet is that?"

Luke landed the ship down to an open air as he rested with a loud hiss. The planet appeared to be a jungle type atmosphere with a dark blue sky. The area in truth felt cold, like there was some kind of strange presence. Similar to the presence that he felt in the cave in Dagobah. Was this what the Dark side was?"

"Good grief, Why do these areas have to be so out of way."

Luke let out a sigh as he unpacked his things, R2 let out a loud squeal.

"What's wrong buddy? You act as though we are being…"

 _WOOSH_

An arrow sped passed his ears and smacked into a tree.

"…Watched?"

Luke turned around to see two women with bows aimed at him. Truth was these women looked strange to him. They dressed in primitive looking clothing. They had long black hair and chalky white skin and piercing golden eyes. Tattoos covered their eyes and mouth. In truth Luke gritted his teeth as he activated his lightsaber, trying to hide the fact that he was intimidated.

"What are you doing here Outlander?" One of the girls asked with a hiss in their voice.

"I'm looking for someone. Please get out of my way and stand aside."

"You do not belong here. Leave or pay the consequences."

"I won't run from my destiny, or from you."

"Then die."

The Women proceeded to pull the arrows back

"Wait!"

Everyone turned around to see a man in a black cloak and a mask. It was Maul

"This boy is with me. I asked him to come here.

He then walked over to Luke.

"Save your saber boy. We are all friends here."

Luke nodded and deactivated his lightsaber. The man then looked over at the women.

"My apologies dear sisters. I should have let you know that I was expecting an outlander to come."

One of the women smiled. "Warn us next time dear brother. We don't know who is empire and who is not. Allow us to prepare for our guest."

The women then disappeared like Shadows and in an instant, Luke and the stranger were alone.

"Who were those women? Luke asked.

"They are the Nightsisters of Dathomir a clan of witches capable of wielding Dark Magic."

"Dark Magic?"

"I told you there were sects of force wielders outside of just Jedi or Sith."

"Why do they call you Brother?"

I am a Dathmerian Nightbrother, Our kind was created when the Nightsisers would breed with force sensitive Zabrakian men that lived on the planet. At one time, we were subservient to the Nightsisters…and then Sidious came and razed the planet.

"Who is Sidious?"

"That is a story for another day."

"So let me guess? Once this Sidious character razed the planet, all prejudice had to be put aside to survive?"

"You're insightful young one."

Luke couldn't help but smile.

"So if you don't mind me asking, when does the first lesson start?"

The man stopped in his tracks. "Now"

Luke felt his back hit a tree with the loud THWAK as a mysterious force flew him backwards. He let out a small grunt as he got up.

"What the heck? What are you trying to do kill me?"

The man activated his lightsaber the blade gave off a bright crimson glow. Luke couldn't help but notice how the handle of the blade was almost pole like.

"Rule number one. Never lower your eyes to an enemy."

Luke Got up and activated his blade as Maul continued talking.

"Vader will not hesitate to strike you down. The Sith are like Rabid wolves. They are blood crazed animals that will kill you the moment they are able. The two warriors clashed their Sabers. Luke was barely able to doge the attacks that were being launched on him. This man Maul almost seemed to be the polar opposite of Vader. While Vader was Slow and mechanical during his fight, Maul seemed quick and agile his swordsmanship seemed less like Sword work and more a dance.

Still as much as he disliked old man Ben at the moment Luke couldn't deny the things that he taught him helped. Switching To the style that Ben had showed him allowed him to close some of the distance between him and Maul.

Maul began to smile as he realized the style Luke was using.

"I should have known.

What he didn't know however was that this brief distraction had allowed Luke to get the upper hand. Luke thrusted his hand ford causing Maul to fly onto his back. Luke ran up to him and put his saber to Maul's neck. Maul Began to laugh.

"So I'm beaten once again by Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Luke deactivated his saber in confusion and offered a hand.

"How do you know old Ben?"

"see for yourself."

Maul removed his robe causing Luke to jump back in a bit of shock. The legs for all intents and purposes looked like standard mechanical boots. But the Man's abdomen looked to be covered by some sort of mechanical Corset …or body

"Are you saying Ben sliced you and half?"

"Humph, a mechanical arm is not so bad now is it?

Luke shook his head. "How did you survive? I mean I would have thought something like that would have been darn near impossible.

"The Dark Side allows for the imposable to happen.

"Can you teach me how to use that power.

"Eventually, but for now let's eat."


End file.
